


One Saturday Night

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Saturday Series [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert and Aaron may have found their way back to each other.Now they go out on a 'first date.'What could go wrong?(Sequel to One Saturday Morning)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. A sequel to 'One Saturday Morning.' It has been my experience that sequels usually suck. So if this one sucks you can blame Justine over at BeautifulHusbands on Tumblr. She convinced me to write Aaron and Roberts date. So, enjoy the ride. :-)

Aaron adjusted his tie in the mirror in the backroom of the pub. He could feel his fingers shake as he pushed on the knot making it tighter around his neck. He could hear the chatter of the bar behind him as he took a steadying breath.

“It’s not like it's your first date.” Liv’s voice rang out as she came through the doors with a can of soda in her hand. Aaron sighed as turned to look at her.

“I want to look nice. It is a date.”

“Yeah, with Robert,” Liv said with a sharp tongue, sitting down on the couch. She looked Aaron over as he gave her a disapproving look. He was wearing a black suit she knew he bought recently, all the creases from the store still in place. His maroon striped tie borrowed from Paddy.

“Liv. I know you are still upset about me breaking up with Alex. I gave it a shot, and it just didn’t work out.”

“It didn’t work out because Robert got his claws back into you,” Liv said honestly taking a long sip of soda, her eyes looking anywhere but at Aaron.

“If anything, I got my claws into him.” Aaron huffed as he walked over to sit next to her. 

Liv rolled her eyes. “Sure. Whatever you say. You know he will just hurt you again.”

“I second that.” Chas’s voice sounded through the room. Aaron sat back and gave his mother a look.  
“Listen. I know you lot liked Alex.”

“I may have loved him.” Liv piped up earning her a dirty look from Aaron.

“No, you didn’t. He wasn’t here long enough.” Aaron told her.

“Alex was good for you. Steady job. Hard working. Only had eyes for you.” Chas commented leaning against the door frame.

“Long hours. Grouchy. Was pushy. Was attached at my hip at all times.” Aaron answered back his voice tight. He got up and pointed at the two women.  
“What you saw in public never matched what happened in private. Same goes for Robert. You have no idea what is going on or what we decided on. This is between Robert and me. Just like the breakup was between Alex and me. Get used to it because I’m making decisions for myself now.” Aaron told them walking out of the backroom, his head held high.

Chas and Liv were left behind stunned at the speech. Before either one could say anything, Aaron popped back into the room. “Mum, she needs to finish her history homework before she watches any television and I will be back for her by nine or ten. Thanks.”

Aaron left again leaving the two behind. Chas made a face as she walked over to sit next to Liv who was sipping her soda with an angry look on her face.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Liv said angrily as she put down her soda on the coffee table.

Chas raised one eyebrow before laughing at her. “Aaron seems to think you do. Get your homework started. The faster you get it done, the faster you can watch television.”

“You know, Aaron was wrong. Alex really liked him.” Liv told Chas biting her lip.

Chas gave her a look. “I know he did. Aaron just didn’t want him.”

“I doubt that. It’s Robert. He has this pull on Aaron.” Liv said her voice laced with anger.

“He always has, love. Those two have something going on that we just don’t understand.” Chas told her getting up off the couch.

“No. He is going to hurt him again. I know it.” Liv told Chas as she fiddled with her sweatshirt.

“You can’t butt into Aarons love life anymore.” Chas paused. “What are you up to?” Chas asked a frown on her face.

“Nothing,” Liv told her with a devilish glint in her eye.

****  
Robert held onto SJ as he watched Gerry make himself a sandwich. SJ’s brown eyes watched with curiosity as Gerry explained how different meats need to be layered different ways. When the salami was placed down, SJ grabbed onto Robert’s maroon suit and looked up at him with wonder.

“I think SJ found his first love. A sandwich.” Robert deadpanned as Gerry put the bread on top and cut the sandwich in half.

“There are worst first loves,” Gerry told him picking up on half to take a bite.

Robert sighed and turned around and gave SJ a kiss on the top of his head. “Too soon for you. Stay just like this.” Robert whispered into SJ’s ear. He gurgled a response. “Thank you. That’s all I ask of you for now. Though, you don’t have to hide anything from me. Ok?”

Before SJ could respond there was a knock at the door. Balancing SJ against him, he walked over to open the door.

“Hey! Aren’t we supposed to meet at the pub?” Robert said his voice light. 

“You wanted this to be different right? I’m here to pick you up.” Aaron told Robert with a smile on his face. “You look great?”

“This old thing?” Aaron joked as he looked down at his suit. “Is the tie straight?”

Robert smirked. “Gerry, can you come get SJ from me please?”

Gerry reluctantly put down his sandwich as SJ reached out towards Aaron’s beard, pawing at it a little bit.

“Hey SJ. You really love my beard.” Aaron said quietly as he reached up to offer one of his fingers for him to grab.

“Alright, little man. You can have some of my sandwich.” Gerry said as he grabbed SJ from Robert. SJ sadly let go of Aarons' finger. Robert watched them go before turning back to Aaron, stepping closer. He reached up and grabbed onto Aaron’s tie.

“How did that feel?” Robert asked as he pulled a bit on the knot adjusting it. His green eyes meeting Aarons blue. 

“My tie? It feels ok.” Aaron said looking down as Robert fiddled with it.

“I meant…SJ. You know…everything. Seeing him more. Like I said, we are a package deal.” Robert said softly placing his hands on Aaron’s chest.

Aaron noted that Robert looked nervous. “It will take time. I don’t see SJ the same as I did a few months ago. He is…something else. Smart kid. Also likes my beard.” Aaron muttered trying to catch Robert’s gaze.

Robert looked at him with a half-smile and leaned in to place a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. “I like your beard too.” He muttered.

“Your suit’s not bad either. Love that color on you.” Aaron muttered back, licking his lips.

“I know.”

“Aaron.” Victoria’s voice sounded breaking up the moment. Robert dropped his hands and turned towards Victoria who had walked in. She was dressed up more than usual, her hair swept up off her shoulders. “Are you going to invite him in?”

“We were on our way out,” Robert told her as he walked back towards Gerry and SJ to say goodbye.

Victoria watched as she walked over to Aaron with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Vic. How are you doing?” Aaron asked.

“I’m doing better. Spending time out and about really helps.” Victoria told him as she pulled on her jacket.

“I heard that time out and about included Ross?” Aaron asked as his eyes trailed over to see Robert kissing SJ on the cheek. He felt himself smile.

“There is nothing wrong with me seeing Ross,” Victoria said defensively. Aaron raised his hands in his defense.

“I didn’t say it was. It’s good that you are better. For a while there I was worried that you wouldn’t…”

“I know. I’m a lot better now. Ross understands. You know?” Victoria said with a grim smile. Aaron reached out and placed his hand on Victoria’s shoulder. Both sharing a smile.

“I know,” Aaron replied.

“Alright. SJ. Be good for Gerry.” Robert said loudly grabbing the attention of Victoria and Aaron.

“Alright. Aaron Dingle. I have a few rules before you take out my older brother.” Victoria said as Aaron dropped his arm.

“Ok?” Aaron asked confused but amused.

“God no. Vic. Please.” Robert said slightly embarrassed.

“Rule number one. Treat each other with respect.” Victoria said with authority.

“Please don’t.” Robert groaned grabbing his winter jacket off the couch.

“Rule number two. Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Oh, come on.” Aaron groaned jokingly.

“Final rule. Have fun.” Victoria said with sincerity in her voice as she turned to give Robert a big smile.

“Thanks, Vic,” Aaron said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “I agree…to two of those rules,” Aaron said with a wink as she backed out of the doorway to let Victoria pass through.

“Ha. See you two later,” Victoria said as she waved to Robert. Robert followed her out of the house giving one final wave to SJ before closing the door.

“Ready?” Robert asked Aaron as Victoria made her way down the road towards the pub.

“Let’s do this,” Aaron said back with a smile.

“I’ll drive,” Robert said as he pulled out his car keys from his pocket. The two of them walked down to the car, Robert crossed over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he gestured for Aaron to sit inside.

“You have never opened the car door for me before,” Aaron said with a brow raised.

“Like I said. We are doing this differently. So, I’m opening the car door for you.” Robert told him fidgeting a bit.

Aaron huffed out a laugh as he sat down in the car. “This is weird.”

“I know but new times call for new habits,” Robert told him as he shut the car door and ran over to the driver’s side.

Aaron bit his lips as he tried not to smile too wide.

****

Victoria walked into the pub and looked over the crowd of people there. Her eyes trailed around looking for Ross as she took unbuttoned her jacket. She found him at the far end talking to Charity who was pretending to clean. She smiled as she walked over shrugging off her jacket.

“Hey!” Victoria said as she got closer to him. Ross’s face lit up as he made room for her.

“There she is,” Ross said as he pulled her close kissing her. Charity made a loud gagging noise as they broke apart.

“Hi, Charity,” Victoria said with a tight smile.

“What can I getcha?” Charity asked as she straightened herself.

“A pint is fine,” Victoria told her as she placed her coat on the bartop. Ross pulled her close to whisper something in her ear. As she laughed, she saw Chas and Liv come out from the backroom.

“Liv! We shouldn’t do that. It's not right.” Chas said as she started cleaning glasses. Liv, holding her phone, looked excited.

“Come on! You know Aaron will jump at every message because he will think something is wrong! It could ruin the date.” Liv argued as Chas gave her a look.

“What did I tell you?” Chas said as she dried. Liv rolled her eyes.

“Don’t interfere.”

“Right. Go do your homework.” Chas told her as Liv looked down at her cell phone.

“You said yourself that he is bad for him. Don’t you want to spoil this?” Liv argued with Chas. She stopped herself and gave Liv a look.

Victoria watched them as Ross whispered filthier observations into her ear. She batted him away as she tried to make out all their words.

“What is wrong?” Ross asked confused. Victoria turned and smacked him lightly on his stomach.

“Shhhh,” Victoria whispered as she tried to hear more.

“What are you doing?” Ross whispered looking over at Chas and Liv.

Charity came over with Victoria’s pint as she noticed Victoria’s hand on Ross’s stomach.

“Ah. Young love. 2.50.” She said rolling her eyes. Victoria pulled out her wallet from the purse that crossed her body. Ross slapped her hand and pulled out his wallet.

“I got this,” Ross said, his face concerned as Victoria pushed her wallet back down and leaned back with her ear raised slightly up into the air. Both Charity and Ross exchanged looks as he paid, Charity shrugging and walking away.

“Vic?” Ross asked as he put his wallet back.

Victoria looked up at him. “I think Liv is up to something. She is going to mess with my brother.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. That Christmas episode. That punched me in the face, and I loved it! I bring this up because I wrote it into this chapter. The timeline is wonky in this story but go with it. Just go with it. I hope you enjoy and I hope you had a great holiday season! I hope to have another chapter up before New Years! :-)   
> Thank you for reading!

The restaurant was busy as Robert and Aaron walked behind the hostess.  The restaurant was low lit, and each table had a single candle giving the place a warm glow.  Aaron nervously fiddled with the button on his suit jacket as he watched Robert confidently take in the room around them. The hostess slowed down in front of a table that was in front of an arched window placing the menus down.

 

“Thank you,” Robert said with a smile as he sat down. Aaron nodded as he sat grabbing the menu in front of him.

 

“This place is fancy,” Aaron commented as he gave a quick look around.  Robert looked up from his menu, a worried look on his face.

 

“Is this too much?” Robert asked, worry lacing his voice. Before Aaron could answer a waiter appeared to take their drink order.

 

“A pint.”

 

“McCallan 18 neat.”

 

The waiter walked off, and Robert’s attention was back on Aaron who was studying his menu.

 

“I was just saying. It's fancy.” Aaron muttered to Robert who was now sitting back in his chair.

 

“We can go somewhere else if you want. I know that café you like around the corner is still open. We can go there.”

 

“Robert. This is fine.” Aaron told him as he debated what type of steak he wanted in his head.  Robert’s brow furrowed, not believing him. Before he could ask again, the waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

 

The question would have to wait.

 

******

 

Liv sat at one of the tables in the pub with her maths work open in front of her, but her attention was on her phone.  Chas had sent her to finish her homework after she failed to convince her to aid in a scheme to derail the date. Her tapped her pencil on the tabletop as her eyes stared at the phone her mind racing.

 

“I don’t trust her,” Victoria whispered to Ross who was enjoying his third pint of the night.

 

“What is there to trust? She is a teenage girl.” Ross told Victoria, eyeing up Liv.

 

“You know I was a teenage girl too,” Victoria said her attention back to Ross.

 

“I dated a lot of teenage girls.” Ross shot back getting a peculiar look from Victoria.

 

“As a teenage boy,” Ross said laughing into his beer.

 

“She is up to something. She still hates Robert.”

 

“Robert isn’t…”

 

“Finish that sentence. I dare ya.” Victoria playfully threatened. They both laughed as Liv looked up from her phone.  She raised one eyebrow before picking up her phone and clicking on her text messages. Biting her lip, she poised her fingers on the keypad. 

 

******

 

“That is not what happened with Franny the lamb.” Robert laughed taking a sip of his scotch.

 

“That was what you told me that night! Franny kicked you in the gut and ran. Your first love sounded like a real kick in the ass.” Aaron said back smirking as he gripped his glass in his hand.

 

“Love is a real kick in the ass,” Robert said back putting his glass down. Aaron looked down as he gripped his pint glass harder, the condensation dripping down across his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

 

Aaron looked up. “It’s the truth. We are nightmares.”

 

Robert huffed. “I’m the nightmare.”

 

“I’m no better.”

 

“You didn’t hear what everyone had to say to me at Christmas.” Robert joked as Aaron’s face fell. “I didn’t…its too early to kid about that.”

 

“Way too early,” Aaron said quietly lifting his glass to take a sip.

 

“It was…not a great time.” Robert offered feebly internally kicking himself for bringing up the subject. 

 

“It was….”

 

“Scary. Confusing. Relieving.” Robert suggested.

 

“What is this? Depressing mad libs?” Aaron questioned. “Relieving?”

 

“At the time, yes. We were in a terrible place. Stuck in their weird tornado of old memories and new hurt. If I had gone, it would have been easier for you.” Robert admitted deciding to just say what he has thought since that night. One of the million thoughts he kept locked inside of himself.

 

“I would have died with you.”

 

“Don’t be overdramatic Aaron.”

 

“I would have been here but not here on this earth,” Aaron admitted his fingers softly drumming on the table.

 

“You would have been fine in time. You would have found Alex anyway and made a great life for yourself and Liv. You will always be fine. With or without me.” Robert told him point blank.

 

Aaron felt his breath catch as he stopped drumming and grabbed on Robert’s resting hand on the table. His fingers intertwining with Robert’s. Palm to palm. Warmth to warmth.  Aaron’s one finger stretching to feel Robert’s naked ring finger. His heart sinking a bit.

 

“You are the strongest person I know. You can deal with anything. You would have let go of me over time.” Robert said, an old memory flooding back into Aarons mind.

 

“I don’t want to let go of you,” Aaron told him forcing his blue eyes to look into Robert’s green.

 

“Do you want to know something funny?” Robert told him softly not letting go of his hand.

 

“Sure,” Aaron said confused by the change in conversation.

 

“During that Christmas. I had dreams.”

 

“Dreams?”

 

“Yeah. You were in one in a very handsome suit. Walking down the stairs in The Mill. I will never forget how you looked.”

 

“Even in your dreams, you put me in a suit. Figures.” Aaron said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“It was about us getting back together. Then you said it. I don’t want you to die.” Robert told him, his eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

 

“I didn’t want you to die. I don’t want you to die.” Aaron told him.

 

“I know. Just saying. You wore a suit and didn’t want me to die. I also dressed Liv like a glitter ball and then at your funeral she dressed like a punk princess.” Robert admitted out loud.

 

“My funeral?” Aaron questioned.

 

“You need to buy her a leather jacket. She looked great in it.”

 

“My funeral,” Aaron said confused.

 

“Val was there. So was Belle. Your mum. Paddy. I had eyeliner on.”

 

“Eyeliner?” Aaron questioned his lips twisting into a small smirk.

 

“I wore Jimmy’s boxers and then punched him in the face.”

 

“You wore eyeliner and Jimmy’s boxers to my funeral? I’m sure Val loved that.” Aaron joked letting his thumb rub up and down Robert’s.   

 

“It was the worst part of all actually. I could handle everything else but that dream…it was the worst.”

 

“What were the other dreams?” Aaron asked his thumb rubbing faster.

 

“Please tell me you are going to buy Liv a leather jacket for her birthday. She looked like the badass she is in it.” Robert said ignoring Aarons question.

 

Aaron bit his lip but decided to let it go. “Like Liv needs more of a reason to act like a badass. She has been doing my head in.”

 

Robert tried to pull his hand away, but Aaron held on even tighter. Robert sighed in response. “Why is she doing your head in?”

 

“It’s no secret that she still isn’t your biggest fan,” Aaron said.

 

“She had a brief period of liking me. She has never been my biggest fan.” Robert said with a smile. Aaron frowned.

 

“Don’t get upset. It’s the truth. She and I weren’t as close as it seemed. Stress and other factors brought us together, but it wasn’t the greatest foundation.” Robert told him.

 

“That’s not true,” Aaron argued. “She saw you as more than just some guy I was seeing. We were a family.”

 

“Were a family. That’s true, I guess.”

 

“I didn’t say that to be mean Robert,” Aaron said.

 

“I know. It's true though. We were a family. I ruined that.”

 

Aaron sighed. “That’s in the past. I want us to move forward now.”

 

“Can we though. I know you are getting used to SJ but Liv. Liv won’t, and it wouldn’t be fair to make her either. He will always be a living breathing reminder of what happened to you and Liv and us. Maybe…” Robert trailed off. His fingers starting to untangle from Aarons.

 

“Robert. I’m not going to let you do this. Not again. Liv loves you. I love you. It will take time for everything else to fall into place. Let’s not think of the past anymore.” Aaron said, his voice tight and holding onto Roberts' hand for dear life. He could feel and hear a vibration come from his pocket. He ignored it. Robert and Aaron stared at each other.

 

“I’m still not used to that,” Robert confessed as he let his fingers intertwine again with Aarons.

 

“What?”

 

“That you still love me.”

 

Aaron’s pocket vibrated again. Then again. Messages in quick succession.

 

“Would you look at your phone. I can hear it vibrating from here.” Robert told him his voice soft. Aaron hesitated, not wanting to let go.

 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Robert said softly with a small smile on his face. Aaron sighed and slowly let go of Robert’s hand, the cool air of the restaurant hitting his clammy palm. He already regretted letting go as he fished into his suit pants pocket for his phone.

 

**_Liv_ **

**_How is it going?_ **

****

**_Liv_ **

**_Has he left you for someone else in the restaurant yet? The waitress maybe? Maybe he could get a daughter next._ **

 

**_Liv_ **

**_You know I could call Alex and you two could make up, and things can go back to normal._ **

 

Aaron read the messages a few times trying to not let his temper get the best of him. He bit his lip before looking up at Robert. His head was turned towards the window, his hand gripping his glass, but his eyes were glossed over. Lost. He considered not telling him what Liv was saying. To hide it away and continue their date. Ignore what Liv was saying. Aaron watched him for a minute before making his decision.

 

Aaron put his phone down on the table with a thud bringing Robert back down to earth.

 

“You know how I said before about not wanting to talk about the past?” Aaron said suddenly.

 

Robert looked at Aaron surprised. “Yes?”

 

“I take that back. Let’s talk about the past.”

 

“Do you think that is a good idea to do that right here?” Robert asked looking around at the restaurant full of people.

 

“What? Think I’m going to make a fool of myself. Get drunk. Sing out my feelings.” Aaron teased picking up his drink to take a gulp of beer.

 

“I’m a beautiful singer.” Robert teased.

 

Aaron smiled as his eyes went down to his phone that sat there. What you were saying? You ruined our family. Yes, you did. So did I. We both did this together and apart.”

 

“No. This was all me.” Robert argued as he gripped his glass tighter to his palm.

 

“Robert. We both had a part to play in this story.”

 

“I played a bigger part in our downfall,” Robert muttered picking up the glass and downing the rest of his scotch.

 

“Can we be completely honest here. Talk about everything and then we…let it go.” Aaron said his voice growing more confident as he spoke.

 

“Are you sure?” Robert asked.

 

Aaron nodded and took a deep breath. “I think it was too soon to get married. The love was there, but everything else was a mess. That is why we fell apart so easily. It was what I did and what you did and how we both ruined our family unit we had going with Liv.”

 

“I drove you to do what got you into jail in the first place,” Robert told Aaron as he flagged down the waitress. “Can I have water please?” Robert asked turning his attention back to a surprised Aaron.

 

“Ah, that’s not completely true. I made a choice to get so drunk and go after that guy. Just like how I made a choice to ignore my true feelings and stay with you when we both needed to separate. I learned a lot about choices this past year. How I have them, and I make them for myself. I can’t keep letting others make them for me, and that includes you, Robert. You had your choices too. We both made bad choices in the past. My biggest one was to ignore my feelings and not communicate how I felt to you but let it burn inside of me and show up as scars on my body. Yours was not communicating how lost and alone you were and drinking the pain away. Finding the one person that would have no problem trying to make you forget and feel better.” Aaron told him as the waitress put a glass of water down onto the table. She lingered for a moment before walking off slowly.

 

“Choices,” Robert repeated moving the glass of water closer to him.

 

“We all made our bad choices because we didn’t communicate.” Aaron clarified as he picked up his pint glass.

 

“Have either one of us made any good choices yet?” Robert asked placing both of his hands on the water glass.

 

“Well, I think this is a good choice. Our date. Starting over. Doing it the right way. Single. Open. In a suit.” Aaron joked.

 

“Other than trying again under better circumstances, I don’t think I have made any difference since my time away on Christmas,” Robert said honestly to Aaron, his face turning a rare shade of pink.

 

“You knew when it was time to really break us. To walk away. To give both of us real room to breathe. You decided to take a real interest in SJ. You chose to do all of that for the betterment of you, me, us and your son.”

 

“I’ll screw up again,” Robert warned.

 

“Me too. All these good choices should prepare us to handle those screw-ups better than we did last time.” Aaron said. “I made the best and biggest choice of all. I decided to fight for you. It's only the beginning, but I know it’s my best choice this year.”

 

“Should I write that down to remind you when I force you to go insane?” Robert joked softly. “You were always my best choice.”

 

Aaron reached out slowly across from the table and grabbed at Robert’s hand again. This time Robert instantly gripped on tight.

 

“Do you remember that Christmas day? I showed up, and you told me it was time for us to move on? You had to let me go? I told you that I chose Alex?” Aaron said. Robert nodded his eyes getting glassy. “I didn’t go there to tell you that. I chose you. Even then. Even when we were in the worst place, I knew I still…I knew we would find our way back somehow. I still chose you though.”

 

“Are you just saying this…”

 

“No. It’s the truth. I’ll always pick you.” Aaron told him pulling their joined hands upward towards his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of Robert’s hand. They both felt it at that moment. The electricity. 

 

Aaron’s phone vibrated on the table breaking the zing.

 

“What brought this honest hour on? Who texted you?” Robert asked softly nodding towards his cell phone.

 

“Liv,” Aaron said honestly. They both let go of each other, so Aaron could pick up his phone and click on the messages. He put the phone back down and slid it towards Robert who looked down and read. 

 

**_Liv_ **

**_You will get hurt again. I know it._ **

 

“She really hates me,” Robert said pushing the phone back towards Aaron who placed it back into his pocket.

 

“She is hurt. Like us, she will start to make better choices too.” Aaron told him, his hand itching to get back to Robert’s.

 

“I don’t think so. She has been through so much Aaron. Our family gave her something to believe in. Stability. Then we destroy it. I wouldn’t forgive that easily either.” Robert told Aaron, his voice distressed.

 

“It's not about forgiving easily. Its just getting her back on the road to forgiveness. I just didn’t want her or you to think that I feel this way. That I think you will run off with the waitress or that I have Alex on speed dial.” Aaron said.

 

“That would make this date a lot more awkward if you did.” Robert joked with a wink placing his hand out again. Aaron eagerly placed his hand back into Roberts who gripped it tightly and lifted it to his lips, repeating what Aaron did earlier only to him.

 

Zing. Zing. Zing.

 

“We know what we did wrong last time. I make a choice to move forward. Do better.” Robert muttered against Aarons' hand before giving it another quick peck before letting their joined hands down to rest on the table. Both smiling at each other as they dreamed not of the dark pasts but of their bright future. Together.

 

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :-)

“Liv,” Victoria said quietly as she placed her beer down on the table and sat down.  Liv looked up from her phone with annoyance. She was waiting for a reply from Aaron, and it wasn’t coming. Not even the three dots that told her he was writing something.

 

“What are you working on?” Victoria asked as Liv stared at her.  Looking around at her books and notebooks opened on the table she gives Victoria a smile.

 

“Maths.”

 

“I hated that class.”

 

“Fun story.” Liv shot back.

 

“What are you doing?” Victoria asked leaning forward to try and see Liv’s phone.

 

“None of your business.” She said as she put her hand on her phone. Victoria sat back in her chair and stared Liv down.

 

“I know you are upset. Its ok to be upset.”

 

“Thanks for the encouragement.” Liv shot back pulling her phone off the table, giving it a quick check for Aarons response. Nothing.

 

“A lot has happened this past year. I get it. You came back into a right mess.” Victoria reasoned as Liv stared down at her phone.

 

“Everything is fine,” Liv said absentmindedly as she rubbed her thumb over the screen of her phone.

 

Victoria leaned forward and placed her hand on Liv’s. She looked up and slowly pulled her hand away from Victoria. “Liv? You need to start talking to me. What’s going on?”

 

Liv shrugged in response her eyes darting back to her phone. No notifications. Putting her phone back up on the table, Liv started to think about what she could do next. Pulling her open notebook closer to her and picking up a pen, she planned to brainstorm. “I have to finish my homework now.”

 

“I’m here for you if you want to talk about everything. I know you are upset with Robert and Aaron going on a date. Alex leaving. Seb being around. You can talk to me about anything. Ok?” Victoria said as she pushed her chair out and got up. Liv gave her a sarcastic smile before going back to her notebook. Victoria sighed and grabbed her beer, making her way back to Ross at the bar.

 

“So, what is our teenage terror up to?” Ross asked nodding towards Liv.  Victoria looked back as she saw Liv give a genuine smile and start writing feverishly in her notebook.

 

“She texted something to Aaron. Seemed upset he didn’t text back. Could be nothing.” Victoria told Ross placing her beer back down on the bar top.

 

Ross gave a quick look towards Liv. “You can’t get everyone back on track. It’s not your job.” 

 

Victoria gently bit her tongue before responding. “I know. I just think we should stick around a bit longer, just in case. Want to grab some food?”

 

Ross smiled and nodded as Victoria flagged down Charity to put in their orders. Ross looked back over at Liv who was typing furiously on her phone while smiling wider than before.

 

“We should get some more drinks. Could be a long night.” Ross commented as he looked over at Chas who was watching Liv just as closely as they were. “A very long night.”

 

****

 

**_Liv_ **

**_Fine. Your funeral._ **

 

Aaron read this text out loud as their food was being put in front of them.  Robert sighed as he thanked the waitress. Aaron smiled at her as he put his phone back on the table, switching it to silent now.

 

“I think she got the message,” Aaron told Robert as he picked up his fork.

 

Robert gave a short smile before digging into his food. The two ate in a comfortable silence for a while before Aaron looked up from his food.

 

“So, sex.”

 

Robert coughed at the word as he looked up at Aaron, who was blushing but trying to act like he wasn’t. “Are you asking me what sex is? Aaron? When two people love each other very much…”

 

“I know you want to take things slowly. This is our first date. Where do you stand on having sex on a first date?” Aaron asked ignoring Roberts joke. He could feel his cheeks flame up at the thought. It has been over a year since he has been with Robert. It's not like he hasn’t been with another man, Alex being the one guy he was with after Robert. Doesn’t mean he didn’t think about it with Robert from time to time. A lot of the time. Most of the time.

 

“I could argue that we slept together on our first date, so we shouldn’t this time. Also, where would we go? Liv would be at The Mill. Gerry, Victoria, Ross and SJ would be at Keepers.” Robert responded like he was working out a math problem in his head.

 

“What you are saying is we would have to plan it?” Aaron asked trying his best not to laugh at the idea.

 

“Maybe by date three we can consider it,” Robert said seriously as he cut a piece of his steak and popped it into his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry? I am on a date with Robert Jacob Sugden, right? The man who faked his car breaking down just to get me onto my back? Wanting to wait and plan?”

 

“Hold on! That wasn’t the plan. I figured I would kiss you to get you out of my system.” Robert admitted picking up his water and taking a sip. Aaron huffed.

 

“Get me out of your system? Romantic.” Aaron commented laughing at the thought.

 

“See? This is why we need to do this differently.  Opposite of the past. So, we do what other people do.”

 

“Since when are we like other people?” Aaron asked as he piled some mashed potatoes onto his fork.

 

Robert looked up in surprise. “You missed me that much?”

 

“I’m not feeding your ego, Robert.”

 

Robert’s eyes lit up and his lips formed into a smirk. “You did miss me.”

 

“I wouldn’t be here right now negotiating when we will sleep together if I didn’t,” Aaron said plainly as he put his fork down on the side of his plate. The potatoes ignored on the prongs.

 

Robert put his fork down too. Leaned in towards Aaron. His green eyes sparkling in the candlelight as he licked his lips. “How badly do you want me, Aaron?”

 

Aaron felt his heart beat a little faster as he leaned in, his blue eyes open wide.  “Let's skip dessert and…” Aaron trailed motioning to Robert’s car that was sitting outside.

 

 “This is why I think we should take this slow,” Robert said as he sat back and picked up his fork again.

 

“What?” Aaron asked in a slight daze as he slowly sat back in his seat. He watched as Robert ate some of his mashed potatoes.

 

“This is why I wanted to wait.”

 

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Aaron asked quietly, his eyes shooting down to the plate in front of him. He could hear Robert put his fork back down.  His hand coming into Aarons view as he grabbed onto it.

 

“All I want to do is drag you into the bathroom and make you scream, but we both deserve better than that,” Robert said softly squeezing Aarons, hand. Aaron looked up his eyes questioning.

 

“We don’t have to hide from anyone. We don’t have to answer to anyone. We don’t have to rush. I don’t want to rush with you. All I can think about is kissing you for hours. Undressing you. Kissing every spot, I know drives you insane. Taking you apart inch by inch till you can’t even stand it anymore. Watching you. Breathing you in when its all over. I miss hearing your heartbeat when I rested my head on your chest.” Robert said, his eyes never wavering from Aarons.

 

Aaron let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I miss counting your freckles.”

 

Robert blushed at what Aaron said making him smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before. I like it.”

 

Robert smiled and squeezed Aarons hand one more time and let go. Aaron went to grab it back when he could hear Robert’s phone go off inside his jacket.

 

“Sorry. I thought I turned this onto vibrate.” Robert told Aaron as he fished out his phone. Aaron could see from his place at the table that it was full of messages. Robert’s smile turned to dread as he quickly flipped through, his eyes racing back and forth as he read them.

 

“Something is wrong with SJ!” Robert exclaimed as he hit Gerry’s name to call him.  After a few rings, Robert started to get frantic. “He isn’t answering!”

 

“Ok. Stay calm. I’ll get the waitress and pay. You bring the car around.” Aaron said taking control of the situation. Robert nodded and shot out of his chair. Aaron watched as he ran out of the restaurant. He flagged down the waitress as he grabbed his wallet, noticing the numerous messages from Liv that was popping up onto his screen.

 

He explained what was happening and passed the waitress his credit card. Looking back down he picked up his phone and read through his messages. Panic settling into his bones he clicked to call Liv. After a few rings, he couldn’t reach her either. He felt weak as his eyes trailed over the messages again.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Dingle. I hope everything turns out ok.” The waitress said as she left his copy of the paid bill. Aaron nodded and grabbed his card, signing the bill he made his way out the doors of the restaurant where Robert was waiting for him in the car.

 

Aaron hoped into Roberts car slamming the door shut. Robert raced off.

 

“Liv just texted me. Said something is wrong with my Mum. Told me to get to the pub quick.” Aaron told him trying to stay as calm as possible for his sake.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Robert mumbled as he stopped at a red light.  The nervous energy was permeating in the car now. Both worrying for different reasons. Aaron bit his lip as he reached over and grabbed Roberts right hand.

 

“We can’t lose it before we get there. You check on SJ. I’ll check on Mum. We meet back up for some drinks if everything is ok?” Aaron asked, trying not to think the worst for either of them. Robert looked over and gave a forced smile.

 

“It’s a plan.”

 

****

 

Liv had a slight bounce in her step as she made her way back to her table, her cell phone clutched painfully tight in her hand. She felt it vibrate as she sat down. Quickly she crossed off an item off the list she made in her notebook before she gave her cell phone a look.

 

**_Gerry_ **

**_He is on his way. YOU OWE ME LIV. I don’t like doing this._ **

 

Liv rolled her eyes and started to answer him.

 

**_Liv_ **

**_You still owe me, actually. This is for the best. You did your part. Leave the rest to me._ **

 

Liv put her phone on silent as she saw Aaron’s name pop back up on her phone. She watched as it silently rang, letting it go to voicemail. Then after a few minutes, a text popped up.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_I’m on my way. Stay put._ **

 

Liv smiled as she crossed off another item off her list with her pen.

 

Ross watched the teenager as she gleefully crossed off items in her notebook. He looked at her confused before turning his attention back to Victoria. “Her attitude seems to have changed in a few minutes. That’s not weird.” Ross muttered.

 

Victoria looked over at Liv who was now texting someone on her phone, not paying attention to anyone around her.

 

“Alex? What are you doing here love?” Chas’s said confusion laced with familiarity filled her voice. Both Ross and Victoria turned to look as Alex walked through the doors and into the pub, his phone in hand.

 

“Liv called me. Said Aaron needed to talk to me about something?”

 

Victoria turned and looked over at Liv. She smiled and gave Victoria a wave as she looked down at the last item on her list she knew she would cross out before the night was through.

 

_Aaron and Alex Get Back Together_

 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I tried to write Gerry and Alex the best way possible. We don't know Gerry well enough. I wrote some of his backstory from what I think happened to Gerry. Alex might be stilted because I'm not a fan of his. So, I'm sorry in advance if their voices ring hollow. I hope you still enjoy the chapter though! :-)

“What is he doing here?” Victoria whispered to Ross. Ross shrugged in response taking a shot of tequila. 

 

“The bloke shows up when a teenager calls? That’s not weird.” Ross said putting the shot glass down.  Victoria nodded in agreement when Alex took a seat next to her.

 

“Hi, Alex,” Victoria said to him as Chas placed a pint in front of him. Her eyes concerned as she watched Liv put away her books into her backpack with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey,” Alex said giving Ross a wave. Ross looked away.

 

“Hey, Alex! Thanks for coming!” Liv said as she bounced up to the bar with her backpack. She sat down in a seat next to him. Alex ruffled her hair in response. Victoria rolled her eyes.

 

“Liv? Have you seen my phone?” Chas asked, choosing her words wisely.  Liv shrugged as she reached across the bar to take a fry off Victoria’s plate.  Victoria shot her a dirty look.

 

“Haven’t seen it,” Liv said innocently looking at Alex with a smile.

 

“Right,” Chas said slowly as she put away a bottle behind the bar. She turned to see Charity sitting down on a stool with a package of crisps. “Charity? Might want to appear like you are working?”

 

“I’m settling down. Let the games begin!”  

 

***

 

Gerry paced the floor with the baby monitor in his hand. He knew that at any moment Robert was going to burst through the doors and he had to have a reason for him to come home and break up his date. He was drawing a blank. The only thing going through his brain was how stupid he was. Letting Liv use what she has against him. Threatening to not talk to him anymore. It made his breathing grow shallow at the thought. He hasn’t had a friend or family like this ever. He didn’t want to jeopardize it. Except he has this time for the one person, who can keep him in it. The thought made his head hurt too.

 

“GERRY!” Robert’s voice screamed out as the door flew open making Gerry jump.  “Where is he?”

 

Gerry pointed upstairs as Robert flew across the room, taking two stairs at a time.  Gerry followed as his mind raced to come up with a reason to call Robert home. Robert ran into his room where SJ slept. His mobile playing as his stomach went up and down. His eyes closed, and his mouth rested.  Robert, breathing heavily, watched him. His eyes wildly looking around for what could possibly be wrong.

 

“Gerry. What’s wrong?” Robert whispered trying to get control of his breathing.

 

“I…thought that…he stopped breathing.” Gerry said crossing his arms in defense.

 

“I thought you knew infant CPR,” Robert questioned looking at him. Gerry shrugged in response.

 

“I panicked. As you can see he is fine.” Gerry said turning and walking out of the room with purpose.  Robert watched him leave before turning back to SJ. He watched him for a while as he slept, twitching a little in his sleep. Robert smiled and let his finger run across SJ’s cheek. His lips moved into a smile as Robert slowly backed away from the room. Closing the door, he slowly made his way down the stairs.  He saw Gerry sitting on the couch fiddling with the baby monitor, his foot tapping on the floor in a steady beat.

 

“You panicked?” Robert asked calmly as he walked past and towards the kitchen.  Gerry stopped tapping and watched him as he got two glasses out and filled them with water.

 

“Yes. Panicked.” Gerry said turning back, his foot continuing to tap to a silent song. Robert sighed as he walked over and handed Gerry a glass. Sitting down next to him, Robert took a gulp.

 

“It’s good that you got a hold of me. Next time? Call. Talk to me. Ok?” Robert told him. Gerry nodded.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your date with Aaron,” Gerry added with a grimace. He meant that.

 

“It's ok. It didn’t ruin anything. We are going to meet up later once both of our fires have been put out.” Robert told him sitting back and crossing his legs.

 

“I’m not sure of that.” Gerry couldn’t help but mutter getting Robert’s attention.

 

“Hmmm? What was that?” Robert asked looking over casually as he took another sip of water. Gerry looked at Robert whose causal gaze turned steely. Gerry felt his foot go faster as Robert stared him down. This went on for three minutes. Robert staring at him, waiting for an answer. His gaze piercing as Gerry’s foot went even faster. He could hear the clicks of the clock on the wall clicking slowly as he felt his mind start to race.  He tried to look away but couldn’t.

 

“ALRIGHT! Nothing was wrong with Seb.” Gerry confessed after he couldn’t take it anymore.  Robert smirked in victory as he uncrossed his legs to move forward and place his water on the coffee table. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

****

 

Aaron ran towards the pub comforted by the fact there wasn’t any ambulance or police around. During the fast ride over his mind started to wander to the worst possible scenarios. He bolted from the car the minute Robert parked. Robert followed going in his own direction. Pulling open the door he ran into the pub and into the calmest situation he has ever seen the pub in. For now.

 

“MUM?!?” Aaron bellowed as he walked in confused. He saw Liv jump up all excited as Aaron walked with purpose towards the bar.

 

“Here we go.” Charity muttered sitting upright in her chair like her favorite drama just came on.

 

“Hey! You made it.” Liv said happily as she walked over to tug at Aarons sleeve.

 

Aaron’s eyes searched for Chas as Liv pulled him along. As he got closer, he saw Chas pop out from the backroom.

 

“Back already?” Chas asked. Aaron broke away violently from Liv and ran around the bar towards Chas. Grabbing her, he checked her body for any marks or problems. “What are you doing?” Chas asked, worry on the edge of her question.

 

“Liv texted me that something was wrong with you and to get here. Are you ok? You wouldn’t answer your phone!” Aaron asked grabbing her elbows to keep himself steady.

 

“I’m fine! Obviously. I’ve been working.”

 

“Apparently so has Liv.” Victoria’s voice rang out. Her sharp tone got Aarons attention. She turned a noticed for the first time who was at the bar watching him.

 

Victoria. Ross. Liv. Alex.

 

Alex.

 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked Alex turning towards him, his voice laced with confusion. 

 

“Liv called. Said you needed to see me.” Alex responded pointing to Liv who was standing next to him.

 

“Liv calls. He shows up. Not weird at all.” Ross said out loud.

 

“Where is Robert?” Victoria asked right after.

 

“Gerry texted him. Said something was wrong with SJ.” Aaron told him turning his attention back to Liv and Alex.

 

“WHAT?” Victoria said as reached for her purse to get her phone. She noticed one message pop up from Robert.

 

**_Robert_ **

**_SJ is fine. Don’t worry about us. Tell Aaron to give me a call. I’ll be waiting._ **

 

With a sigh of relief, Victoria looked up. “SJ is fine. He said to give him a call when you are ready. He will be waiting.”

 

Aaron nodded and turned his attention back to the two people in front of him. Giving a quick look at Chas, he felt his anger start to build. Walking slowly from behind the bar towards Liv he tried to figure out what to do next. The first three thoughts that traveled across his brain would land him back in jail, and Aaron knew that.

 

“Alex. Can we talk over there?” Aaron asked calmly pointing to the far end of the bar. Alex smiled and nodded getting up from his seat.

 

“Mum? Watch Olivia. Make sure she doesn’t leave this spot.” Aaron said.

 

“Aaron…”

 

Aaron turned and bent down to look Liv in the face. “Olivia? I’d watch what you say right now.” He said his voice low and dangerous. His eyes flashed with anger as he pulled away making Liv grab onto the bar as he walked away towards where Alex was.

 

“He never calls me Olivia,” Liv whispered to Chas.

 

“I don’t know exactly what you did, but you are in big trouble,” Chas responded back as everyone watched Aaron walk towards Alex.

 

***

 

“Victoria just texted me. Chas is ok, but you knew that already didn’t you?” Robert told Gerry as he put his phone down on the table.

 

“It wasn’t the best choice,” Gerry said picking up his water and taking a sip. 

 

“You know, Liv isn’t in the best place right now. Doesn’t mean you can’t help her but you have to put up limits.” Robert told him calmly. 

 

“Liv is one of my closest friends,” Gerry said putting the glass down. 

 

“You didn’t have to help her with what plan she hatched though. At least not involve SJ in it. You could have said Victoria.” Robert suggested.

 

“Would you have gotten here faster? Broke apart from Aaron faster?” Gerry asked.

 

“Yes! I would be worried about my sister.” Robert said laughing at the thought.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t have much and Liv. Aaron. Even you. You guys are part of my life now.”

 

“We aren’t going anywhere though,” Robert told Gerry.

 

“Yeah?” Gerry asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. I want to raise SJ here and try to get it right. Aaron really isn’t going anywhere. He has the scrapyard and his whole family here. He might kick Liv’s butt all over town, but she isn’t going anywhere anytime soon either. As long as Aaron is here, she will appear. We are all sticking around.” Robert told him.

 

“I’ve never had anyone stick around for me. Be there for me.”

 

Gerry nodded. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why are you so calm? Victoria has told me some stories over the past couples of weeks, and you don’t come out looking great.” Gerry asked.

 

“You don’t mince words do you mate?” Robert asked with a smile. “I’ve been through one hell of a year. Every possible choice I’ve made has been wrong. That wake-up call I had on Christmas and then in January, changed me in more ways than I could even begin to imagine. I wouldn’t say my temper isn’t completely gone through.”

 

“Why would you say that?” Gerry asked.

 

“If something was wrong with SJ and you didn’t do everything possible to save him, I would have killed you,” Robert told Gerry his smile slipping from his face. They both stared at each other for a moment before looking away.

 

“Can I ask one more question?”

 

“Um, sure. You can ask me anything.” Robert said looking back at Gerry.

 

“Is it true that Aaron and Victoria slept together?”

 

“Anything but that.”

 

***

 

“This is awkward,” Aaron said as he approached Alex at the far end of the bar where no one was around. 

 

“I didn’t mean to step on any toes,” Alex said sheepishly as leaned against the bar.

 

“You didn’t find it weird to get a call from Liv and not me?” Aaron asked.

 

“In the past, Liv has called me before. So, I figured.” Alex explained.

 

“Thinking about it. It’s a bit weird that a fifteen-year-old kept trying to get us together? No?” Aaron asked him. 

 

“I thought it was sweet. How much Liv wanted to see you happy.” Alex said back.

 

“I’m sure Liv is worried about my happiness,” Aaron said as he sat down. He let himself think for a moment before looking at Alex. “What are you really doing here?”

 

Alex sat down next to Aaron. “I thought, if Liv did this once, she could do it again. We were great together Aaron.”

 

“We were good.” Aaron corrected.

 

“I thought we were getting better. You just broke up with me out of the blue.” Alex said moving closer.

 

“We both know it wasn’t out of the blue,” Aaron said moving back a little.

 

“Robert. It happened after we kept running into Robert.” Alex said with a frown.

 

“It wasn’t just that Alex. We weren’t meant to last,” Aaron said honestly. 

 

“How could you know. We never got off the ground.” Alex argued.

 

“We did. Hang out with my family. Ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with me and Liv. Slept with me. Stayed overnight. Gave me presents. Saved Roberts life. We got off the ground.” Aaron told him.

 

“Robert again.”

 

“Yeah. Robert. He wasn’t going away,” Aaron took a breath “Do you remember when you said that you would not share me? I can admit now that you were always sharing me. From the moment we met.” Aaron admitted.

 

Alex nodded. “I know. I knew…”

 

Aaron looked at Alex as he spoke. Classically handsome features. Doctor. Unassuming. Boring. Inoffensive. Steady. That was when he realized what was going on. Aaron flinched as Alex put his hand on his. The hand felt cold and alien against his.

 

“I just thought we could remember what brought us together in the first place. We did work. I like you, Aaron. I know you.” Alex said softly as Aaron gently pulled his hand away from Alex’s.

 

“You don’t know me. You know one side of me. The side Liv wants to see. What Liv wants. Liv. I’m sorry she called you down here for no reason. She just wanted to break up my date with Robert. A date that I should be getting back to. So, I’ll see you around.” Aaron said as he turned to walk away.

 

Everyone sitting at the bar turned back and pretended to be doing something except for Ross who stared at Aaron as he walked up. “When’s the next show?” He asked.

 

“Right now,” Aaron muttered as he walked past and towards Liv. “Backroom. Now.”

 

Liv started to protest, but Aaron pointed silently towards the door. Liv slid off her chair and walked behind the bar just as Alex was leaving. She turned her head to see Victoria, not giving her a smile she expected, but a look of pity. That was worse than a smile. As they both went to the backroom, Aaron slammed the door shut.

 

“What the hell were you doing? First the comments, then the text messages and then you faked an emergency? What the hell is wrong with you!” Aaron yelled as Liv sat down on the couch and put her feet up and slouched.

 

“I was trying to save you,” Liv said quietly.

 

“I don’t need to be saved! Not by my teenage sister!” Aaron said.

 

“You need to be saved from yourself. Robert will just hurt you again. He seems all good right now, but he will change.” Liv said her tongue sharp with venom. “Alex was good. He never hurt you. He never forgot things. He never ran around on you. You never hurt yourself while with Alex…”

 

“Watch what you say next Olivia,” Aaron warned his voice low. He walked over to her and sat down. Taking a few deep breaths to control his anger before looking at her.

 

“I don’t know what he has on you. No matter what you run back to him. Do you enjoy the pain? Do you enjoy being left behind? You can’t look at that _thing_ he has think everything is ok.” Liv said.

 

“Don’t call his son a _thing_. He is a human being Liv. He didn’t do anything wrong. Regardless how he got here. He hasn’t done anything wrong to either one of us. He is very cute.” Aaron told her which made Liv groan. She got up and started pacing the floor.

 

“I know what is going on. I figured it out.  Before when Alex was talking.” Aaron told her.

 

“What did you figure out?” Liv asked her voice on edge.

 

“I love Robert. You love Robert…”

 

“That’s wrong,” Liv interjected.

 

Aaron took another deep breath. “He hurt you just as bad as me. Maybe even more because I didn’t prepare you. I didn’t tell you what happened, and you walked into a hornet’s nest. You were hurt, and you don’t want to hurt anymore. So, you push away the person you love to stop hurting. Stop the pain for a little while. Alex is safe. Alex won’t cause pain. Even if you aren’t that into him. He won’t do what Robert did.  We must be related because that is what I sometimes do too.”

 

Liv stopped and turned to face Aaron. Her face growing red by the minute. “Did Robert feed that to you? Anything to get you back on his side? He thinks I just wanted to push him away? I want him dead.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Aaron told her, his voice growing hard.

 

“I’ve told him that before too. He will do anything to make you think that it will be ok when it won’t. Not when he is around. Maybe he needs to know that.” Liv snarled as she burst past Aaron and out the door. Aaron jumped up and followed suit.

 

“Where are you going?” Chas asked as Liv blew past her and out the front doors of the pub.  Aaron was in pursuit with everyone watching. Chas turned to the group confused.

 

“I think I know where she is going,” Victoria commented pulling out her phone. “Should I warn him?”

 

***

 

“Gerry, can you get the door?” Robert yelled as he rocked SJ back and forth. He had woken up needing a diaper change and a cuddle. After no answer, Robert shrugged and walked out with SJ to figure out what was going on. As he walked into the living room, he saw that Gerry was in the bathroom off to the side.

 

“I got it!” Robert yelled as he balanced SJ in his right arm so he could open the door. He was surprised to find that Liv was at the door. A very angry Liv. In the darkness, running behind her was Aaron.

 

“Great, just the two people I wanted to see.” Liv snapped.

 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! What is going on? Well, I can't breathe out of one nostril, I was one a roll, I can't sleep, and all your comments on here and on Tumblr keep me going. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. After this, we have our last chapter that is pretty cute. For now, enjoy! :-)

“Liv? Could you keep your voice down?” Robert asked.

 

“I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Liv yelled as loud as she could with a twisted smile. Robert looked down in time to see SJ’s face start to screw up and let out a wail that would wake the dead.

 

“Liv!” Aaron said as he made it to the door. Robert started to rock back and forth as SJ cried. Robert could feel anger inside of him bubbling up as each wail stabbed him in the heart.

 

“Please Liv. Don’t do this.” Robert asked trying to control his anger with SJ in his arms.

 

“Do what?” Liv asked as she crossed her arms.

 

“Come inside. We aren’t doing this out here. Both you of. Come inside.” Robert said moving out of the way to let them in.  Liv brushed past looking away from Robert. Aaron walked in and stopped in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry. Is he ok?” Aaron asked as he looked in on SJ. His wails have calmed, but he sniffled with little tears coming down his face. “Hey SJ. Don’t cry. Wanna touch my beard?” Aaron joked as he leaned in close. SJ reached and grabbed onto his beard with his tiny baby hand. He smiled through his tears as he gripped onto Aarons beard. Aaron smiled down at him.

 

“Oh, give me a break,” Liv said as she watched the scene in front of her. Aaron and Robert turned their heads towards her. Robert sighed and closed the front door. Aaron gently pulled SJ’s little hand away from his beard.

 

“What?” Aaron asked.

 

“This perfect dad act he has going with that _thing_ ,” Liv said.

 

“Don’t call my son, _thing_ , Liv,” Robert said anger lacing his voice. Aaron gave her a warning look behind Robert’s back. Didn’t seem to do much.

 

“Here we go again with my son crap.  I keep hearing you say it, and it is just annoying Robert.” Liv said.

 

“Anything else?” Robert asked as he noticed that SJ was starting to fall asleep.

 

“Actually, yes. I do have more to say. You can’t expect Aaron to hang out with him. You can’t expect him to love _it_.” Liv said, her voice rising up again at the end.

 

“Don’t call my kid _IT_ ,” Robert yelled at Liv which woke up SJ.

 

“Oh god. I’m sorry!” Robert said quietly as he started to sway trying to avoid a new set of tears from SJ. He gargled before falling back asleep again. Robert let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Well, look at that. Father of the year. You can change his name. You can ignore the past. We all know who the other part of that kid has. Whose genes he has. I noticed no one likes to say her name anymore, but I will, Rebecca White. The woman Robert fuc…”

 

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH,” Aaron said to Liv. His voice loud enough to make SJ open his eyes.

 

“Ok. Stay here. I’m going to put SJ back down and away from this mess. I’ll be right back.” Robert told them moving towards the stairs. After Robert was out of view, Aaron turned his attention back to Liv.

 

“I love it when you make all my decisions for me Liv,” Aaron said to her crossing his arms.  His eyes practically glowing with annoyance. 

 

“You can’t be serious with that baby. You would be into raising another person's child?” Liv asked her voice softer.

 

“It's not just some other person. It's Robert. I love him, and time changes a lot.  I’m making a choice to go down this road. No one can tell me what to do or how to think. Not even you. I let you do that for too long.” Aaron told her his voice lowering.

 

“You let Chas tell you what to do,” Liv said.

 

“She is my Mum. Her opinions mean a lot to me but I have to learn how to tune some of them out.”

 

“I never made any choices for you,” Liv argued.

 

“I’m sorry. Who kept pushing Alex onto me? Making the choice of Alex for me so many times. Like tonight.” Aaron said back.

 

Before Liv could respond Robert came back downstairs. “Anyone want a drink?”

 

“Beer,” Liv said.

 

“Nope.” Robert shot back.

 

“I’m going then,” Liv said starting towards the door. Aaron moved to stand in front of it.

 

“Nope,” Aaron said. “You wanted to talk to Robert. Now is the time to do it.”

 

“Talk about making choices for someone.” Liv shot back at Aaron.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Robert asked as leaned against the back of the couch, holding onto the top edge for support.

 

Liv turned back around and took a deep breath. “You are the worst thing to ever happen to Aaron. Maybe you should have died back when Ross shot you or when you were hit by the car.”

 

“Ouch. That’s it?” Robert said trying to play it off. Aaron could tell his heart took a direct hit with that one.

 

Liv started to grow agitated. “Ouch? That is all you can say?”

 

“What did you want me to do Liv? Get angry? Yell and throw things. I’m not angry at you. Its ok if you are angry at me though.”

 

“Why are you like this?” Liv said throwing her hands into the air.

 

“What? Being calm? It's something I’m trying out. Actually, I’m a little mad at you. Right now, Gerry is hiding out in the bathroom because he thinks you will be mad at him for telling me what was going on with the texts. You know Gerry thinks you are the best friend he has never had. Don’t do that to him again.” Robert told her.

 

“Stop changing the subject,” Liv told him.

 

“I don’t even know what the subject is. What did you come over here to talk about? Other than wishing me dead.” Robert asked her.

 

Liv looked at him before turning around to look at Aaron. “I don’t….I don’t know…”

 

“You wanted to hurt me, and you did. Right to the heart. I understand you don’t want to forgive me, but I really wish you would stop wishing me dead.” Robert told her.

 

“You hurt Aaron more than me. You ruined a perfect situation.” Liv said, her voice quieter than before.

 

“It wasn’t perfect Liv. Learn right now that nothing and no one is perfect. A lot was going on. Not just on Robert’s end either.” Aaron chimed in when Robert didn’t answer right away.

 

“You can’t be telling me that you are taking some of the blame for all of this?” Liv asked him, confused.

 

“Yes. It isn’t all on Robert. Though, Robert would take the blame for all of it.” Aaron told her.

 

“I take most of the blame for a lot of things that happened this past year,” Robert said as he let his mind wander. Aaron moved forward past Liv to stand next to Robert.

 

“That wasn’t your fault. That was all on Lachlan. If anything, if you didn’t take SJ…” Aaron whispered to him taking his hand.

 

“People are still dead,” Robert whispered back.

 

“You broke our family. The family I thought I would never get. I thought I was coming home to you guys. In our house. Instead…” Liv trailed off as she looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I really am. There is nothing I can do now. I’m sorry I yelled at you when you showed up at Home Farm that one time. That almost got you killed.” Robert said.

 

“Well, no. Liv should have never stolen alcohol and your car.” Aaron chimed in.

 

“You should have told me that you were plotting revenge against them,” Liv said to Robert.

 

“Aaron should have told you what was going on before you came home,” Robert said.

 

“You all suck.” Gerry chimed in from behind the bathroom door. The three of them turned their heads.

 

“Liv, I don’t know what to say to make you forgive me. I can’t make you forgive me. That is your choice. I know you are angry with me. Hate me. You just wished me dead, but sooner or later you will have to make a choice to cut me out of your life or forgive me. You can’t stay angry.” Robert told her getting her attention away from the bathroom door.

 

Aaron turned his head to watch Liv. She looked between the two of them (and a bathroom door) before walking over and flopping down onto the couch. “I’m just tired of being angry. Being sad. Being scared.” Her voice wobbled a bit as she wiped a few tears from her face.

 

“Me too,” Robert said to her sitting down at the other end of the couch.

 

Aaron went and sat down between them. “I’m just tired. I also didn’t get to finish my dinner.”

 

Liv sighed in response. “I’m sorry. For making you guys worry. For getting Gerry and Alex involved. I just…I don’t know. I don’t forgive you, Robert. Not tonight but I can see myself forgiving you. Someday.”

 

“Better than never. I think Vic still has leftovers from yesterday. Want me to heat them up. We can watch a movie and have some dinner. Together?” Robert asked sitting up.  Both Aaron and Liv looked at each other as Liv wiped a few more tears. They nodded in agreement as Robert stood up.

 

“Gerry. Come out. I’m not mad.” Liv said pulling on her sleeves to cover her hands. Gerry slowly opened the bathroom door and poked his head out. He looked at Aaron and Liv sitting on the couch.

 

“Are you sure?” Gerry asked his voice small.

 

“Sit down Gerry. Robert is warming up leftovers.”

 

“Oh sweet,” Gerry said throwing open the door and walking over to the couch to sit down next to Liv. Aaron turned his head to watch Robert move the casserole dishes out of the refrigerator.

 

“You guys pick a movie. I’m going to help Robert warm some stuff up.” Aaron told them getting up off the couch.

 

“Nice,” Gerry said as seductively as he could.

 

“Stop it,” Liv told him playfully smacking one of his hands with her own sweater paws.

 

Aaron left them to pick the movie as he walked over to the kitchen. “Need any help?”

 

“Nah. Just going to throw these two things into the oven for 20 minutes and we are good to go,” Robert told him as he turned on the oven.

 

“Are you ok?” Aaron asked.

 

“It's all out there now. It's just a matter of time for Liv and me. Liv and SJ.” Robert told him as placed the casserole dishes in the oven and set the time.

 

“Its been a weird night.”

 

“Yeah, it started out so normal for us too.” Robert joked earning a smile from Aaron.

 

“I think it will be ok. We will be ok. All five of us.” Aaron told him moving in closer to Robert. Robert turned and leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“I hope so,” Robert told him looking down at his shoes as he bit his lip.

 

“You know. I was thinking. Technically this is our second date.” Aaron told him moving two steps forward. Robert looked up.

 

“How does that figure?” Robert asked a smirk growing on his face.

 

“The walk with SJ is date number one. Then our dinner date was date number two. So, we are on our second date. Next Saturday when we take SJ for his long walk again? It will be the third. If I remember correctly…”

 

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” Robert said laughing. Aaron moved two more steps more until his mouth was close to Roberts.

 

 “You have no idea,” Aaron whispered his eyes going to Roberts' lips.

 

“Same,” Robert whispered.

 

They both hovered over each other’s lips daring the other to make the first move.

 

“Fuck it,” Robert whispered before crashing his lips onto Aarons. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert to hold him close.  What had started as a frenzied meeting of their lips slowed to both trying to savor each other. Aaron started to see fireworks explode behind his eyes after he felt Roberts' tongue slip into his mouth. Robert held tightly onto Aarons' elbows to anchor himself to the earth. He heard Aaron let out a low moan when the door opened.

 

“Hey everyone!” Robert heard Victoria’s voice vibrate through his brain. Aaron pulled away first and rested his forehead on Roberts. They both were breathing heavily with big smiles on their faces.

 

“We picked a movie, but we are waiting for food and for them to stop making out,” Gerry said to Victoria. Aaron turned around to face Victoria and Ross.

 

“We are heating up some leftovers. You guys want in?” Aaron invited trying to act as normal as possible.

 

Victoria smirked as she lifted her arm to show a bag in her hand. “Chas sent over some food.”

 

“GREAT! More food the better.” Gerry said getting up to check out what Chas sent over.

 

“What movie did you guys pick?” Ross wanted to know as he shrugged off his jacket. Victoria slapped Gerry’s hand to stop him from looking at the food. Gerry smiled as she walked back to his place on the couch. Victoria walked over to the kitchen to drop off the food.

 

“So, is everything ok?” She asked.

 

Aaron turned to look at Robert and then back again.

 

“Everything is fine.” They said together.

 

“Right. Good to hear.” Victoria told them leaving the food on the counter and walking away.

 

Aaron turned to Robert with a weird look on his face. “I forgot to tell you. Liv called Alex over tonight.”

 

“I know.  Gerry told me everything.” Robert told him pulling the bag full of pub food. “Nice. She sent over sandwiches, burgers, and fries.” Robert told Aaron pulling out a fry from one of the containers and popping it into his mouth.

 

“You aren’t upset or anything, right?” Aaron asked watching Robert take out another fry, passing it to Aaron.

 

“Tonight, no matter how hard I tried, fell into chaos. I have learned that for us that is the most normal place for us to be.” Robert told Aaron pointing towards the living room. Gerry and Liv were arguing over two movies while Ross sat down in one of the chairs near the tv. Victoria was playfully giving him kisses as she sat in his lap. They were all loud, crazy and chaotic.

 

“That’s our family,” Aaron said in awe.

 

“Minus Ross,” Robert said passing Aaron another fry.

 

“Well, yeah. Wait…how did Liv know about Ross shooting you?” Aaron asked. Robert stopped moving and gave Aaron a look.

 

“I’m here to bring the food over since you two won’t,” Liv said as she walked over to them.

 

“Liv, how did you know about Ross shooting Robert?” Aaron whispered as Liv took the bag off the counter.

 

“Gerry told me. He heard you say it one night while you were playing video games. Right before you shot that car up.” Liv told them.

 

“That stays between the four of us. Ok?” Aaron told her. Liv nodded and walked off with the food. 

 

“Used a lot of video games to kill me?” Robert asked a smile on his face.

 

“Better than doing it for real.” Aaron joked. “You know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand as he led him back towards the couch and towards their makeshift crazy wild family. 

 


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I'd like to say here that I read and love every comment I receive on here and on Tumblr. Some housekeeping notes. I researched it, and I decided to go with one idea for what happened to Emmerdale Farm aka The Sugdens First Farm in the show. I mention it, and everyone has a different idea what happened to it in the show. I went with one of them. Also, I may have set up another story. MAYBE. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, enjoy the end! :-)

It was another cold Saturday morning as Robert walked out of the café with two coffees, SJ, and his pram. Robert juggled pushing the pram while holding the two coffees as he made his way down to The Mill.

 

“We have you all bundled up, the coffee for daddy and Aaron and we have your favorite giraffe.” Robert counted as he walked down the road.  SJ wiggled in his white bear onesie and gave Robert a smile. “You excited to see Aaron?” Robert asked with a smile on his face.

 

As the two of them reached The Mill Aaron popped out as he was putting on his jacket. Robert slowed up as Aaron met him on the road.

 

“Got you some coffee for the walk,” Robert told him as he held out Aarons cup. He grabbed it moving in to give Robert a peck on the lips.

 

“Morning. Hey SJ. Like the onesie.” Aaron told him reaching in to rub SJ’s stomach. He was rewarded with a gummy smile. “Where are we going today?”

 

“I talked to Moira, and she said we could visit with Isaac, and I can show SJ the place my family used to live. Then I figured I could show him Emmerdale Farm. What’s left of it anyway.” Robert told him getting a surprised look from Aaron.

 

“I don’t think I’ve been to Emmerdale Farm. It is just sitting there, now right?” Aaron asked as the two of them started to move forward slowly.

 

“Yeah. After my family sold it. It went through a few people before just sitting there. I know a few stories from that time from my father, so I figured I’d pass on some Sugden family history to SJ. Not just Butler Farms and how his Uncle Andy had a nervous breakdown!” Robert said the last part in a bit of a sing-song voice towards SJ. Aaron huffed out a laugh as Robert’s cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket. “Its that guy from the deal I was telling you about last week. Just, give me a minute.”

 

Robert walked ahead a bit to take the call leaving Aaron and SJ alone, together. Aaron looked in on SJ. He was moving his legs and arms up and down hitting his favorite stuff animal. That was when Aaron saw that he was starting to get frustrated, banging his legs up and down his face growing red.

 

“Woah. Hey. Don’t hurt yourself.” Aaron said putting his coffee cup down on the ground. He turned and reached in to pick SJ up out of his pram.  SJ kicked a little in Aarons' arms but soon calmed down once he leaned into him. SJ looked him right in the eyes and gave him a smile. “You want to touch my beard, don’t you?” Aaron asked with a smile. As if SJ was waiting for Aaron’s ok, his little hand reached for his beard. Aaron laughed as SJ felt around in his bear ears.

 

“There is a bear on your beard.” Aaron heard a voice say from behind. He turned to see Liv walking down The Mill path and out to the road where we stood.

 

“Hey. The three of us were going for a walk. Want to join us?” Aaron asked her as she made her way closer to Aaron and SJ.

 

“Why is he dressed that way?” Liv asked looking suspiciously at SJ in Aarons' arms. Aaron clocked his suspicion.

 

“He was hoping to scare up some deer. What do you think?” Aaron joked looking at SJ who was just leaning his hand against Aarons beard.

 

“I think he has his new favorite stuff animal. Hairy too.” Liv short back with a smirk. Aaron gave her a look before turning his attention back to SJ who was now interested in the new person near him. His brown eyes seemed to look Liv up and down before giving Aaron a look.

 

“I think he is trying to figure out who you are. Introduce yourself.” Aaron told her.

 

Liv looked at him before taking his hand off Aarons beard and shaking it. “I’m Liv. This hairy stuffed animal’s little sister.”

 

“How are you feeling?’ Aaron asked quietly. Liv let go of SJ’s hand.

 

“I don’t know. Not yet.” Liv said honestly. “I’m not as angry as before.”

 

“That’s good,” Aaron told her as SJ snuggled up against Aaron’s neck. His little baby breath heating up his skin.

 

“Hey, Liv,” Robert said as he walked back from his conversation on the phone. Liv gave him a careful smile as SJ mewed into Aarons' neck.

 

“You close the deal?” Aaron asked Robert as he rubbed SJ’s back.

 

“That was this little bears doctor actually. He wants him to come back in to redo his blood tests. They think something went wrong.” Robert said placing a delicate hand over SJ’s head.

 

“I’m sure its fine. It happens all the time. It's better they are doing it again than just accepting the results.” Aaron told him noticing Robert’s nervousness. 

 

“Yeah. I know. Just…” Robert said letting his fingers rub SJ’s covered head. Robert’s unsaid thoughts seem to spill out of his head and out into the universe. No one talked for what felt like minutes.

“I was told we were going for a walk?” Liv said breaking the tension in the air.  Both Aaron and Robert looked at her.

 

“Right. It's Storytime.” Robert said letting go of SJ’s head. Aaron went to put him back into his pram when a hand reached out to grab his beard. Aaron stood back up, and SJ went back to his place snuggled up against Aarons' neck.

 

“He wants to stay here,” Aaron announced. “Liv, can you grab my coffee for me?” Aaron asked her as she swooped down to grab the cup.

 

“Alright, let's go. We are headed to Moira’s.” Robert said as he pushed the empty pram down the road. Aaron and SJ on one side and Liv on the other. They walked for a while in silence before Liv looked at the three of them.

 

“I thought Robert would be telling us stories?” Liv asked.  SJ gurgled a response making Aaron laugh.

 

“I was debating which stories I could tell,” Robert told Liv.

 

“We all know you were an ass in about ninety-nine percent of the stories you will tell,” Liv told him a slight sparkle in her eyes. 

 

Robert smirked as he turned to look at SJ. "Here is one story before we reach Moira's.  I was sitting with a friend in a park when this girl walked up to us and asked for some money to take the bus..."

 

"Not that story!" Liv exclaimed. 

 

Aaron and Robert laughed at Liv's reaction as they walked along. The four of them walked away from their dark pasts towards a brighter future. 

 

**The End**


End file.
